Hashtag (KiseApenasTeConocimos)
by tulique
Summary: <html><head></head>Y eso que mantener a Kise en silencio era una tarea casi imposible, pero, una vez más, el porno hizo milagros.</html>


_¡Dedicado a Viko, que fue quien me sugirió que me pusiesea escribir esto! Esta historia _no_ está basada en hechos reales. Para nada. _

* * *

><p>Kise debería haber sospechado en cuanto recibió un mensaje de Aomine invitándole a su casa. Pensándolo bien, en frío y con la certeza que solo la experiencia le podría brindar, había sido <em>estúpido<em> de su parte.

Pero muy estúpido.

Y Kise tenía un máster en Estupideces, así que hablaba con conocimiento de causa.

Se ilusionó como nunca con la invitación. ¡Y no era para menos, que no era otro sino _Aominecchi_ el que le envió el mensaje! Sabía que por muy duro que quisiese hacerse Aomine, en el fondo le tenía _algo así_ como aprecio a Kise. ¡Como para no tenérselo! No era por presumir, ni mucho menos, pero Kise era de los rivales más dignos que podría encontrar Aomine en Teikou.

Sin contar, quizás, con Midorima, Akashi y Murasakibara. Bueno, había por ahí algún senpai de tercero que también era bastante bueno, pero ninguno de ellos llevaba menos de un mes jugando al baloncesto, ¿eh?

(A Haizaki no lo añadiría a la lista de Potenciales Rivales de Aomine porque… no)

Así que ahí estaba Kise, siguiendo a Aomine como un patito a su mamá tras salir del entrenamiento.

—Ki-chan, ¿tu casa no está por allá?

—Es que Aominecchi me invitó a su casa —explicó Kise con una sonrisa dulce, sincera y _perfecta_.

Tan dulce, sincera y _perfecta_ que ni Momoi ni Aomine se inmutaron. El único que pareció tener algún tipo de reacción fue, curiosamente, Kuroko, que le miraba con pena.

No se iba a preguntar qué pasaba ahí, porque la respuesta tenía toda la pinta de no merecer la pena.

—¡Pues sí! Kise y yo vamos a vernos unas películas —Aomine pasó un brazo por el hombro de Kise, ante los ojos incrédulos de Momoi—. ¿Qué pasa? Mañana no hay clase.

—No intentarás hacerle alguna trastada a Ki-chan, ¿no? —Momoi se cruzó de brazos, con esa pose tan graciosa para una chica tan bajita como ella, y Kise sonrió enternecido.

¡Al menos había alguien que se preocupaba por él! Bendita Momocchi, la más santa entre las santas. Aunque, bien pensado, no habría ningún motivo para alarmarse, ¿no? Una sesión de películas con Aomine no podría ser _tan _terrible.

Excepto que sí, lo era. Sin duda.

En un principio, más o menos los primeros diez minutos en los que estuvo en casa de Aomine, no notó nada fuera de lo normal. Solo eran dos amigos atiborrándose con galletas caseras, zumo de melocotón y haciendo zapping.

Lo único que llamó la atención a Kise fue lo pendiente que estaba Aomine de su madre. Era como si estuviese esperando que se marcharse de casa y los dejase a sus anchas. Típico de un adolescente, por otra parte, ¿o no?

Cuando la madre de Aomine, la santa más santísima del universo (por detrás de Momocchi, ¡por supuesto!), se fue a hacer la compra y los dejó solos, pusieron la película.

La Película, mejor dicho.

—¿Qué vamos a ver?

La respuesta que recibió Kise fue una risita mal contenida de Aomine.

Dónde se había metido.

En la pantalla enana del salón de Aomine se veía a dos chicas mayores, quizás con edad para beber alcohol y todo, con trajes de colegialas. ¿Sería _cosplay_? ¿Una cena muy peculiar para ex alumnos de algún instituto sin sentido de la estética?

Tan ensimismado estaba Kise en crucificar aquellos uniformes _tan_ espantosos que ni le dio importancia a cómo Aomine sacaba el móvil del bolsillo. Quizás el chaval solo quería tuitear sus impresiones sobre la peli.

Las chicas empezaron a desvestirse poco a poco, de forma lenta y sensual, y se frotaban los senos así porque sí.

Parte positiva: las retinas de Kise ya no arderían por los siglos de los siglos por culpa de unos uniformes horteras.

Parte negativa: ¡¿_QUÉ_?!

—AOMINECCHI, ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!

Kise estaba tan sonrojado y escandalizado por un poco de porno lésbico que Aomine no tuvo más remedio que sacarle una fotografía y tuitearla al mundo entero.

#KiseApenasTeConocimos como hashtag. Murasakibara lo añadió a favoritos.

La reacción de Kise, que de normal tenía poco, fue golpear a Aomine con un cojín para que quitase el porno de una vez por todas.

¡Y un jamón lo iba a quitar, con lo bien que se lo estaba pasando!

La diversión se coló por el sumidero con un ruidito.

Quien dice ruidito, dice gemido sexy de una de las chicas de la peli porno.

—_Oh_ —dijeron Kise y Aomine al unísono.

Era en momentos así cuando se daban cuenta de que Akashi tenía razón al afirmar que estaban compenetrados. Incluso sus miradas estaban clavadas en el mismo punto de la pantalla. Boquiabiertos. Sin decir ni pío.

(Y eso que mantener a Kise en silencio era una tarea casi imposible, pero, una vez más, el porno hizo milagros)

Que aquella película no era apta para dos mocosos de catorce años era evidente. De hecho, Kise podría creerse la pera limonera con tanta novia y tanta admiradora secreta, pero no había visto una teta en su vida. Normal, claro.

—Joder —dijo Aomine con el tono más neutro que pudo.

—Pues sí —respondió Kise, absorto en la teta que ocupaba media pantalla.

Del shock inicial por estar viendo porno, pasaron al vacío existencial. Ese que les instaba a plantearse preguntas de las importantes, de esas que cambian la vida de un hombre para mejor o peor. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿De dónde venían? ¿Por qué estaban viendo porno en vez de jugar al Mario Bros? ¿Esas actrices porno eran felices con su trabajo?

_Qué es la vida_.

El teléfono móvil se puso a vibrar más que cierto objeto que veían en pantalla. Aomine lo cogió, su cerebro ya casi en modo automático, y miró una mención que tenía en Twitter. Murasakibara, otra vez: "hace tiempo que no tuiteas nada, mine-chin. qué estáis haciendo xd"

Kuroko lo añadió a favoritos.

MIERDA.

Vale, había dos opciones: decir que la broma sobre el porno ya se había acabado y que ahora estaban viendo otra cosa o… admitir la verdad.

—Aominecchi, la chica esa de ahí, la que llevaba el tanga rosa, ¿no se te parece a la profesora de Ciencias Naturales? En joven, claro.

—Hostia… Ahora que lo dices…

Eso estaba decayendo a un ritmo impresionante.

Kise había pasado de quedarse pegado a la pantalla a comentar cualquier estupidez que le viniese a la cabeza y Aomine no sabía si agradecérselo o no.

Por una parte, le cortaba el rollo y así podría aguantar más tiempo sin tener una tienda de campaña en los pantalones. Por otra parte, era una sensación incómoda.

¿En qué momento pensó que ponerle porno lésbico a Kise, el más gay de Teikou, iba a ser buena idea?

—¡Mira qué cara está poniendo esa! Cómo se nota que lo está fingiendo.

—Kise, cállate. En serio.

Pero Kise tenía razón: la actriz estaba poniendo unas muecas que ni Nijimura en sus mejores días.

Fue ahí cuando el mundo presenció otro momento de sincronización mental entre Kise y Aomine.

—Tío, ¿crees que la chica esa es familiar de Nijimura? —preguntó Aomine, como si el peso entero de la sociedad recayese en sus manos.

Empezaron así y terminaron poniendo motes a las chicas. Una, por motivos obvios, era Niji-chan (la de las tetas pequeñas, alta y con pocas curvas, labios de pato) y la otra, Ciencias Naturales-san (la bajita y con balones de baloncesto como tetas).

—Mira cómo mete la mano, la Niji-chan.

—¡Qué descaro! —Kise empezó a reírse.

Aomine nunca se imaginó que una sesión de porno podría bajarle tanto la libido. ¿Pero acaso importaba? ¡Si se lo estaba pasando genial!

—Esas tetas están operadas, que te lo digo yo —Kise y su voz de señora de cincuenta volvieron a la carga.

—¿Y qué? Está buena de todos modos. ¡Mírala, mírala!

A Kise y Aomine les faltaba poco para hacer la ola.

Su momento de diversión se vio arruinado, esta vez, por la llegada de una tercera persona.

Una persona que no era una chica.

Kise miró el pene en la pantalla. A Aomine. A sus propios pantalones.

—Vale, _no sabía_ que había un tío en esta película.

—AOMINECCHI.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú te crees que me voy a ver una película de estas enteras?!

Esa película había que quitarla.

O eso pensaron hasta que escucharon algo maravilloso.

—¡Midorima-san, ahí no! ¡AHÍ NO!

_Midorima._

—Midorima —dijo Aomine.

—_Midorimacchi_.

Se quedaron en silencio.

El personaje al que interpretaba aquel hombre gordo y de aspecto tosco se llamaba… Midorima.

¿Y quién se llamaba también Midorima? Exacto, _Midorima_. El Midorima de Teikou. El Midorima que se vendaba los dedos para no romperse las uñas, que traía objetos de lo más estrafalarios a clase para tener buena suerte y que acababa las frases con palabras inventadas.

Ese Midorima.

Aomine cogió el móvil. Pensó seriamente en tuitear algo al respecto, pero eso los delataría al instante.

Kise volvió a mirarlo como si acabasen de descubrir un nuevo continente.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Aomine tuiteó: #KiseEsGay

La respuesta que recibió pasados treinta segundos fue: "¿Y cómo es que sabes tú eso?"

El autor de ese tuit fue Midorima.

Aomine se vio en la obligación moral de enseñarle eso a Kise y echarse unas buenas carcajadas juntos.

—¡Qué bueno! —esas serían las últimas palabras de Kise, que se moría de la risa mientras aplaudía como una foca afónica.

—¡No puede ser! —Aomine apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kise y se secó las lágrimas en su camiseta. Maldito cochino.

El Midorima porno, el que estaba dándolo todo con Niji-chan, gruñó con todas sus fuerzas e hizo un movimiento extraño con los brazos, como si estuviese intentando no perder el equilibrio.

Difícilmente se caería estando tumbado en una cama.

La película terminó, y con ella la tarde más productiva que tuvieron Aomine y Kise en sus vidas. Ver porno juntos estrechó de un modo inexplicable su amistad, cada vez más fuerte y resistente a todos los golpes. Igual que la cabeza de Kise.

Esta vez, fue Kise el que sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y se empeñó en tuitear algo que, seguramente, a nadie le importaría.

—¡Aominecchi, foto!

—Vale, pero solo esta vez, ¿eh?

Kise pasó el brazo por el hombro de Aomine, que a su vez puso dos dedos tras la cabeza de Kise para que pareciesen cuernos. Se suponía que eso haría gracia.

"aki d risas kon aominecchi!"

Aomine, víctima de las súplicas del pesado de Kise, tuvo que retuitear la foto de marras (lo habría hecho de todos modos, ¡de veras!) y añadir un comentario absurdo.

No había duda de que había sido una tarde extraña, pero divertida de una manera _muy _perturbadora. De noche, cuando su madre volviese y les hiciese unas palomitas, verían Space Jam y, si eso, jugarían al Mario Bros. Parecía un buen plan.

(Al día siguiente negarían lo sucedido)


End file.
